


Succumb To Me

by acciowests



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Lingerie, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciowests/pseuds/acciowests
Summary: It's Halloween and Lorcan and Elide are ready for their annual spooky movie evening. When Lorcan ends up working late, the plans change and Elide has something in store for him that even he wasn't ready for.
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Succumb To Me

It was October 31st, and Lorcan had picked up an extra shift at work last minute. The client had walked in just before closing and Lorcan had agreed to his request, knowing that the extra money would help with Christmas coming up. By the time he got back to his car, the sun had well and truly set, leaving darkness over Terrasen as the moon tried to break through the clouds. Lorcan quickly checked his phone, spams of texts from Elide asking about his whereabouts greeted him. She never was very good being alone at night, especially on Halloween.

Slamming the apartment door dramatically behind him, Lorcan held in a guilty laugh as Elide shrieked. Half hidden by the blanket, Elide frowned over at Lorcan from where she was sat on the couch. Dropping his work bag beside the door, Lorcan jogged toward his fiancée, dropping himself atop of the blanket, resting his face in the crook of her neck. Her hair was slightly damp, smelling strongly of jasmine as he breathed her in.

"You're late," she grumbled, running her fingers through his hair. She didn't squirm with his weight atop of her, just sat and allowed him to lean into her. Lorcan wondered if she was grateful for the company. The entire apartment was lit up, the tv blaring music that Lorcan blocked out as he listened to the beat of Elide's heart and the sound of her breathing.

"I know, I'm sorry baby. You didn't get too scared on your own did you?" He teased, looking up to meet her narrowed eyes. Her chocolatey brown eyes were underlined with crescent moons of grey skin, her lids drooping slightly. Flicking his eyes across the room, Lorcan saw that it was far later than he thought.

"Very funny," Elide pouted, pressing a kiss to Lorcan's nose, "But no, I was on face time to Manon."

Sitting back so he was straddling her, Lorcan cupped Elide's cheek with his palm, running his thumb over her cheekbone. Her face was warm as she pressed into him, offering him a smile for the first time that night. She was so incredibly beautiful when she smiled.

"You look tired," He told her, a simple observation that somehow made his chest feel tighter than usual, "How about we just go straight to bed?"

Every Halloween they would always watch a horror movie. Mainly because Lorcan loved them and it was the one day of the year that Elide agreed to watch one with him. It would usually start with them ordering takeout, Elide and Lorcan both at the end of the couch and the blanket spread out equally between them. It usually ended, however, with Elide within Lorcan's lap, her head pressed into his chest so she could no longer even see the film, and the blanket so tightly wrapped around her that she would often start overheating. But Lorcan's favourite part wasn't watching the film, it was afterwards. Afterwards when he would switch the lights back on a reassure Elide she was okay. Afterwards when she would practically be attached to his hip and wouldn't let go of his hand. Afterwards when they would snuggle in bed and Lorcan would kiss her forehead until she fell asleep within the safety of his arms.

"You sure?" She asked, though her lips curling upwards gave away the fact she was very happy about his suggestion, "I thought you wanted to watch The Conjuring?"

Lorcan didn't mean for a laugh to erupt from his mouth, "El, sweetheart, the last time we watched that you cried and had nightmares for a week!"

Elide's cheeks flushed, her eyes darkening with the memory, "Okay... So maybe not that one..."

"How about," Lorcan started, brushing a kiss to Elide's lips, "We order some food, eat it in bed and then... do something that will really make you scream?"

Elide gasped, pushing Lorcan playfully, "You're so dirty! Remind me why I agreed to marry you again?"

Lorcan stood, moving across the room and digging in one of the kitchen drawers. Inside, he pulled out the menu for their local Chinese takeout place, moving back to the couch and passing it to Elide. "Because I buy you anything you want from the Chinese?" He asked, a cheeky grin on his cheeks.

Rolling her eyes, Elide accepted the menu, opening it up for both of them to see as Lorcan plonked himself beside her. She perked up, listing dish after dish after dish to Lorcan who wrote it quickly in his notes app, adding a few things for himself. As he pulled up his phone app to make the order, taping in the number on the menu, Elide laid a hand on his arm.

"Order it for delivery, okay?" She whispered, getting up and disappearing into their bedroom before he even had time to respond. Despite the confusion that lingered in Elide's wake, Lorcan dialled the number and waited.

Once he had finished, everything ordered and coming to a total that made Lorcan glad he had taken that extra shift, he headed for his and Elide's bedroom. She had closed the door behind her, Lorcan slowly opening it and not expecting what he was greeted with inside.

"Happy Halloween, Lorcan." Elide smirked from where she sat on the end of the bed. She was dressed in a devil costume that consisted of red lacy stockings that stroked up her luscious thighs, red lacy panties that did very little to cover her core as she sat with her legs spread, and a lacy red bra that pushed up her already full and heavy breasts even more so than usual.

Lorcan blinked, closing the door as he entered the room, "We have twenty minutes until the takeout arrives."

Standing, Elide crossed the room to meet him, taking his hand in hers and pressing it against her apex, "You better use that time wisely then."

Lorcan did not waste any time at all in lifting her, her thighs wrapping automatically around his hips as he strode for the bed. Elide let out a moan as Lorcan pressed her down onto the mattress, his lips finding hers and her hands reaching to remove his shirt. They were a bundle of teeth, tongues and lips as they worked together, Lorcan's shirt finding a place on the floor and Elide's hands searching his broad chest. She was a devil, alright, and he would happily succumb to whatever she had in store for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Elide and Lorcan! Feel free to comment any prompts you would like to see with them.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
